Somebody Save Me
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: PART NINE IN THE BUILDING BRIDGES UNIVERSE: MPREG WARNING: "Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad." ― Henry Wadsworth Longfellow
1. Bitter Sweet

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay this is PART NINE in the BUILDING BRIDGES UNIVERSE. MPREG WARNING in place my doves and this is based a few years after DEAREST MOTHER. Angst filled and a tad dark, enjoy my loves! If you wish to track updates, or just chat with me, come find me on facebook at Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza).

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

><p><em>"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad." <em>_  
><strong>― <strong>_**_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE:<p>

**Bitter Sweet:**

Sixteen year old Amy Morgan stood outside her twin's bedroom and squared her shoulders as if she were about to do battle. Jesse Morgan had become the embodiment of all sullen teenagers and in the last months had shut out even his twin, a fact that both upset his parents and Amy. With a heavy sigh the young girl looked about as if in search of her courage and her eyes fell upon an array of family photos on the far wall and she smiled at one in particular. It was from the twins fifteenth birthday. It was one of those shots where they hadn't known there was a camera on them and they had looked so carefree. Amy with her cropped brown hair—that had grown out since, bronze skin and dark eyes had her arm thrown about Jesse's shoulders. Jesse was laughing, messy brown hair—that had once been black—everywhere and framing a face that would've made Angels weep. It wasn't long after that his smiles disappeared and in the last few months the boy had become so depressed their parents were considering dragging his butt to a therapist and Amy dreaded how that would turn out. With a heavy sigh the girl reached out and finally knocked. It had the reaction she had expected and yet she still couldn't help but flinch.

"WHAT!"

Amy swallowed heavily, "Daddy said to call you down to breakfast. Papa's dropping us to school on his way to work."

There was disgruntled cursing, the stereo shut off and the door was ripped open. Jesse looked nothing short of malicious, dark eyes bright with temper. In recent months the boy had lost a drastic amount of weight. He always had their papa's slender build, but now he bordered on emaciated. His skin, a slightly darker colour to his sister's, didn't look healthy. Jesse looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks and his clothing hung off him, the oversized MCR hoodie drowning him. Without a word Jesse grabbed up his book bag and pushed past his twin heading downstairs. Their elderly dog Marlo met Jesse at the bottom of the stairs. The Beagle-collie was probably the only one Jesse let near him these days. With a yip, he licked the teen's fingers and trotted alongside him into the kitchen. Amy felt like an idiot following a full step behind, but she wasn't brave enough to invade her brother's dark cloud. She planned on living till her seventeenth birthday.

Derek Morgan reached for a piece of toast and caught sight of his only son as he did so. The gloom and doom act was getting to a whole new level as of late, but neither Spencer nor Derek knew what to do about it. Instead he adopted the cheeriest voice he could, "morning Jesse. Sleep okay kiddo?"

"I slept," grunted the teenager while buttering a single piece of toast and pouring milk into a glass.

Derek exchanged a look with Spencer. Spencer looked positively distraught. He had no idea what was going on with his own son and it hurt him deeply and Derek was on the verge of tossing gentle ways out the window and going about it the hard way. Jesse was positively volatile and if he had to tend to his crying husband one more time he would initiate an old fashion spanking. In silence they had breakfast. Once upon a time Jesse would ramble off facts about pretty much everything. The twins didn't possess the same intelligence as Spencer, but they were extremely bright and Jesse loved to read. Now to have the boy so introverted, his silence making his twin silent was heartbreaking. The thicker the tension, the more scrunched up Amy became and the second Spencer reached for his keys she was out of her seat and away from her twin. Jesse followed a second later.

"Have a good day baby boy," Derek said pulling his lithe husband against him for a kiss, "I'll be here when you get back, unless a case pulls me away. Love you."

Spencer smiled, "love you too."

Derek kissed him one more time, pulling him briefly against him, "his moods won't last youngster."

"I hope not Derek," Spencer replied miserably, "I just can't stand seeing him clearly hurting and yet I don't know why."

"I know baby, I know."

Reluctantly Spencer let him go and gathering up his things he trotted out to the SUV sitting in the driveway. Jesse and Amy were belted in. Amy had taken the passenger seat and Jesse had the back. The boy had already popped in his head phones and by the vicious blast of metal through the speakers; the boy was fully blocking the world out. Pulling from the drive Spencer smiled at his youngest daughter, "Anything interesting on the agenda today?"

"Not unless you call Micha's possible attempt of asking me out interesting." Amy said with a sweet smile.

Spencer grimaced, "Micha Anderson, he's going to ask you out today? Didn't you tell me only a year ago what an egotistical pig this boy is?"

"Oh he was, surprising considering Agent Anderson is so lovely, but I don't know," Amy shrugged, "he seems to have grown up some over the summer."

Spencer shrugged a shoulder and indicated for a left turn, "If you say so. I trust your judgement kiddo. Good look telling your father though."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Amy began, "I won't be telling daddy unless there's something serious ahead."

Spencer chuckled, "in other words you're going to keep your mouth shut as long as possible?"

"I remember Paige's last boyfriend, or don't you recall how that turned out?"

"Derek was being a typical father."

"He told the kid he had access to a gun and a shovel."

"I do believe that was after the, 'dude...it was just a beer, no biggy'." Spencer rolled his eyes. "Hell, I was tempted to shoot him and I haven't held a firearm in years!"

Laughing Amy bent and gathered up her book bag. Spencer pulled up in front of the school and kissing Spencer's cheek the teenager scrambled from the SUV. With a mumbled goodbye Jesse followed her and into the school.

Amy waited for him at the top of the steps, book bag slung over her shoulder. Jesse looked exhausted, disgruntled and Amy wanted nothing more than to fling her arms about her upset brother and hug him close. Of course recent experience told her that wouldn't go down well. As had become habit Jesse walked wordlessly past his sister and straight toward his locker. Like the last few weeks his best friend Andy was nowhere in sight. He had given up on Jesse quite some time ago. With her locker right next to Jesse's, Amy followed him and reached for the combination. She had twisted in the final number just as her best friend Saoirse arrived, the Irish girl beaming jubilantly at her, "Hey sweets," Saoirse greeted her demeanour ever bubbly. "How was the weekend?"

"Quiet. I spent most of it texting Micha and catching up on the assignment from Mr Jacob and—oh my God your hair is white!"

Saoirse burst out laughing, "Your attention to detail sucks. Yes. I did it Saturday. My Mum freaked, it was rather funny."

Amy rolled her eyes and pulled her history book from her locker, "in other words you did it to piss her off."

"Yes well, not everyone has saintly folks like you Amy," Saoirse teased good-naturedly only to jump a mile out of her skin when Jesse slammed his locker door and stormed off. Saoirse rolled her eyes, "No offence, but is your twin still PMSing?"

Amy groaned, "Pretty much. My parents have no idea what to do with him anymore."

Saoirse shrugged, "My brother Enda went the same way years ago and my mum just left him to it. Eventually he got over himself, Jesse will do the same."

"I hope so," Amy said sadly and for the first time tears pooled in her dark eyes, "it's like there's a dark heaviness in my heart and I know it's him I'm feeling it from and I'm helpless to fix it."

Be damned of who was watching Saoirse pulled Amy into a hug and held her while she cried.

* * *

><p>Jesse shoved through the crowded halls and made his way to first period. He was tired and worn out, sick of his parents and sisters asking him every two minutes if he was okay. No, he was not okay! Was that the answer they wanted?! It wasn't the one he wanted to give! He'd handle his shit on his own and he would continue to do so.<p>

"You're not looking so hot Jesse."

Jesse stiffened and came to a stop looking to his left. Andy stood lounging next to his locker, green eyes boring into Jesse. Jesse swallowed and faced him. The sixteen year old was trembling. He didn't want this discussion. Hell he'd been avoiding Andy for months now. "What is it Andy?"

"Jesus Christ," Andy snarked bitterly, "don't sound like you're happy to see me. You avoid me like the plague, tell me to stay away from you and you can't even say hello?"

Jesse glowered at the seventeen year old, "Fine...Hi."

Andy growled out something and threw his hands up, "Yeah, fuck you very much too, later Jesse!" Snatching up his bag the teenager stormed away and Jesse let him.

Avoiding certain hallways at all costs, the teen made it to class just before the bell and completely intact. He lifted his gaze to the clock above the blackboard and groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>. . .*:::*. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day Jesse entered the cafeteria around fifth period and wished he hadn't bothered. He wasn't a foot in the door when his sister was waving like a lunatic from the other side of the room. Dark eyes narrowing the teenager just did his usual and ignored her, making tracks to a nearby table. Sitting down he pulled his meagre lunch toward him and just barely unwrapped his lunch when the seat in front of him was pulled back and Andy deposited himself into it. The older boy looked positively livid. His dirty blonde curls stuck up everywhere, the odd wayward strand framing his face and his emerald eyes burned with temper.<p>

"Can I help you Andy?" Jesse asked wearily pushing the sandwich aside, suddenly no longer hungry.

"I just had quite the interesting chat with Amy and hell I saw it for myself Jesse. You mind telling me why you've severed your twin like she's a rotted limb?"

"The crap between Amy and me is our business Andy," Jesse snapped.

"The fuck it is when my baby cousin is consoling the poor kid in the middle of the hallway!" Andy hissed back. "Amy broke down last period and told me everything! She told me you've stopped talking to her, how even Paige can't get through to you! She told me your parents are at their wits end, your poor papa spends most nights crying to sleep and for what?!" By now they had drawn attention, but Andy didn't care. "God damn it, the Jesse I know wouldn't hurt people like this. The Jesse I know volunteered at the nearby animal shelter, sacrifices his place on the bus for an elderly lady and gave his last five dollars to a homeless man so the guy could get himself a decent meal! The Jesse...The Jesse I _love_ is still in there somewhere and I'm begging for him to come home."

The word love had Jesse flinching as well as Andy's tears. Half the school had already suspected the boys were seeing each other, hell Amy had figured it was a possible rejection that had sent her twin into such a downward spiral, but clearly Jesse was the rejecter. Both Amy and Saoirse stood and started toward her twin and Andy. They needed to diffuse the situation and quick.

"You quit the basketball team," Andy continued, "you quit debate and your grades are slipping, what the hell is going on?!"

Jesse stood and gathered up his belongings before moving close just so Andy could hear him, "Just because I went to bed with you once Andrew, it doesn't make you my keeper." Glaring up at the taller boy one more second Jesse kicked back his chair and stalked from the cafeteria. For just a moment gawkers watched the younger boy leave before realising the drama was over and returning to their food.

Jesse didn't stop walking. He passed his locker, passed the main doors and kept on going, leaving the school far behind him.

* * *

><p>. . .*:::*. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer's head snapped up when the front door was thrown open and he and Amy all but fell over themselves to get out of the living-room. It was nine pm and a haggard looking Jesse had finally spilled in the door.<p>

"Jesse Gideon Morgan!" Spencer barked half out of his mind, "Where in the blue fuck have you been?!"

Jesse had never seen the man so angry. His father was bordering on hysterics, "I'm sorry," he apologised feebly, "I...I just needed to clear my head for a bit."

"And what, a phone call was just too hard for you?!" Spencer snarled. "I was an hour off of calling your father, hell I was fit to call the police!"

"Y-You didn't call Dad?"

"Did you want to spend the next year grounded? He's on a case in Seattle." Spencer retorted. "Actually scratch that, you are grounded, for the next month. Go to bed Jesse, we'll discuss this in the morning. Oh and for the record? Don't skip school, your principal called. You have after school detention every Thursday for a month."

Jesse didn't bother protesting. He deserved it and knew he did. Amy cast him a scathing look before taking their father's hand and saying something about a calming cup of tea. Jesse watched them go and with a heavy sigh he made his way upstairs tossing his book bag in the corner of his room. He had homework and a test to study for, but couldn't garner the motivation to get it done. Stripping down to just his t-shirt and boxers, the teenager pulled back the covers and collapsed into bed, where in sleep he could escape his pain.

* * *

><p>. . .*:::*. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Jesse woke with a croaked cry sometime around three am. His digital clock glowed bright from his bedside cabinet and heart racing he shifted carefully in bed, groaning when he found the bed completely soaked beneath him. Great, just great! His night terrors had finally screwed with his bladder. Reaching out he switched the light on, illuminating the room and kicking away his duvet the teenager cursed. The bed was destroyed and with irritable words and curses the boy wriggled from his soaked boxers only to freeze, dark eyes locking on the mirror just across from him. No, no! It was too early! He had another month! As if to prove him wrong pain cut through his middle and the teenager just about swallowed his scream, spreading his thighs further, the mirror allowing him to see clearly the crowning head of a baby, "O-Oh G-God!" The pain, how had he not noticed the pain? It carved a searing path through him and clutching the sheets beneath him Jesse gave into what his body wanted and pushed. Bit by bit the baby slipped from the teenager's body. Heaven knows how he kept silent, but he did and suddenly he had a premature, squalling baby girl sat between his bloody thighs. He couldn't do it anymore. He had carried that secret beneath his heart for just over eight months and he couldn't take it. "Papa, PAPA!"<p> 


	2. Expect The Unexpected

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologise for the delay. Hiatus, lots of personal crap..Anyway here it is, enjoy !

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO:<p>

**Expect the Unexpected:**

Nothing sprang a parent into action, more than the fearful calls of their child. Spencer had been sound asleep until Jesse's frantic shouts intruded on his dreams and scrambling free from his bed covers, the genius darted out into the hall almost colliding with Amy, who looked just as shocked and sleep rumpled. Together the two darted to the end of the hall and never, as long as he lived, regardless of having an eidetic memory or not, Spencer would never forget what he found the other side of Jesse's door. Hazel eyes blowing wide, Spencer froze in shock. Jesse sat trembling on his bed, tears streaming down his face, bed and thighs stained with blood and fluid. A sound drew his attention to Jesse's hands and Spencer's heart stopped in his chest. A newborn, his sixteen year old son was clinging to a newborn baby! Amy choked out some sound next to her father, but it was Jesse's frightened mewl that had Spencer exploding into action.

"Amy, call your father. Tell him to meet us at the hospital. They're on their way back at the moment." Derek had text him and they were due back shortly.

"Should I tell him?" Amy asked.

"No," Spencer responded and without another word Amy darted downstairs and Spencer crossed the room to his only son. "Jesse?"

"I'm sorry papa, I'm so, so sorry," the boy whimpered.

Shaking his head Spencer kissed his temple. There would be plenty of time later for explanations, for now he needed to make sure his son and—holy crap—grandchild were healthy. Rifling through facts in his head, Spencer moved between his son's spread thighs and carefully checked him. Jesse whimpered in discomfort, but stayed still. He hadn't torn and his body was working on passing the after birth. Efficiently Spencer cut the child's cord, noting it was a girl and rooting through Jesse's drawers he pulled a thick blanket free. He had just wrapped the infant up when Amy stumbled back into the room.

"Daddy's freaked, but he's on the way, I called Paige too."

"Did you tell her?" Spencer asked cradling the tiny girl.

"No," Amy accepted the baby—holy crap her niece!—when she was handed over. "I figured this wasn't something you explained over the phone."

"Good call. Come on Jesse, up you get, just lean on me." Spencer crooned over his youngest and using a blanket he covered up the youth, wincing when he noticed Jesse's blood was all over his hands and bed clothes. He could worry about changing later. Marlo whimpered from the kitchen, letting out the odd yip, but the group ignored him. Jesse tripped a couple of times and in the end Spencer scooped him up. Like Spencer, Jesse was lithely built and easy to carry. Placing the sixteen year old in the front seat, Spencer darted around to the driver's side and once Amy had strapped in, keeping a careful hold of her sleeping niece, Spencer started up the engine. The SUV roared to life and Spencer pulled from the driveway, taking care for the baby with no car seat. Jesse dosed next to him and Spencer kept tossing him worried glances. In the end the boy fell asleep, snuggled up within his favourite comforter.

"A baby," Amy hissed when she realised her twin had fallen asleep, "papa, a baby? Why didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know Amy," Spencer returned sadly, "I honestly don't know."

The rest of the car journey was done in silence and when they finally pulled up in the hospital parking lot, Spencer lifted his slumbering son and carried him inside. From there it was pretty much a blur. Jesse and the baby were whisked away and Amy and Spencer were left to answer questions, fill in paper work and wait. Amy had gone to grab some coffee and food and left her father slumped tiredly in a plastic waiting room chair, which was where Derek and the team found him.

Sharply Derek tore around the final corner, the others just behind him and his heart froze at the sight of his husband, doubled over with exhaustion and covered in blood. Oh God, oh God, what had Jesse done?

"Spencer," the agent called with a croak, panic deep and fierce.

Spencer's head shot up and the younger man sprang from his chair toward Derek. He threw himself into his husband's arms shaking with relief. Derek must have broken every speed limit to get there, because Spencer hadn't expected him for at least another half hour. "Pretty boy, what happened, where's Jesse?"

"Jesse's perfectly healthy, at least I think he is, I'm still waiting on the doctors to come and tell me anything," Spencer started pulling away from Derek and dragged a hand through his matted hair, "on the plus side, we have a healthy granddaughter."

Behind Derek, JJ, Alex, Kate, Garcia and Hotch all froze eyes wide. Derek stumbled as if struck and for a moment he was sure his brain had to reboot, because there was no way he had heard that correctly. "I-I'm sorry?"

Spencer's hazel eyes lifted to his face and Derek was horrified to see the truth there, "A baby girl, Derek, our sixteen year old son gave birth to a baby girl just a couple of hours ago."

Before Derek could—well—have a complete and utter meltdown, a door down the corridor opened and a nurse emerged with a bundle in a pink blanket. Since Spencer was still covered in dried blood, he nudged Derek forward. Smiling warmly, the nurse whose nametag identified her as Michelle, moved to hand the bundle over. Snapping out of his stupor, Derek took the bundle and settled her body carefully into his arms, vaguely aware of Spencer introducing him as his husband. Derek was momentarily mesmerized by the squirming baby. Spencer's genes had leaked over to the next generation, because where their children resembled Derek mostly, Jesse's daughter was more like Spencer, her skin was a pretty lily white, a mop of bronze curls framing a lovely face and long lashes shadowed pudgy cheeks. Vibrant blue eyes looked about even if the child couldn't see much. She was beautiful and Derek found himself smiling at her sweet face.

"She's perfectly healthy," Michelle told them pleasantly, "she's a little small due to the early delivery, but there's no need to put her in an incubator."

"What about Jesse?" Spencer asked, the worry gnawing viciously at him.

"Sleeping," Michelle told him with a reassuring smile, "the birth was quite traumatic and we want to monitor him for a couple of days, but there doesn't appear to be any complications. You can see him when he wakes up."

Thank God for that. Dropping down onto the chair near him, Spencer let out a relieved breath. Derek took a seat next to him and with one major worry over them, the team settled in around them. "What happened, Spencer?" Derek asked softly, mindful of his granddaughter who had fallen back to sleep.

"Jesse ran out of school," Spencer began absently, "I was fit to kill him by the time he came home at nine and I sent him to his room. I was going to deal with it in the morning. I graded papers, went to bed and then I woke up to Jesse shouting the house down and a...a newborn baby in his arms. God Derek, a baby!" Hazel eyes dropping to the bundle in his husband's arms Spencer didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "I'm too young to be a grandfather."

Derek chuckled and JJ sat giving her best friend a one armed hug. "I always thought Henry, Jack or Paige would be the first parents amongst our kids."

Spencer smiled shakily, but on the inside he was in complete turmoil. How could their son keep something of this magnitude from them? Obviously they would have eventually found out! Would it not have been better to tell them and then they could have helped him?!

"Oh my God, there you are!" Heads snapped up and found the frantic face of twenty-two year old Paige Morgan. "Where's Jesse, what's going on?" At that very moment the bundle in Derek's arms decided to make herself known, kicking irritably with a snuffled whimper of distress. Paige's eyes snapped toward the pink blanket and she automatically put two and two together. "Oh holy crap, you've got to be kidding me!"

Eyes darting back and forth between her parents, Paige waited for one of them to declare it as an extremely early April fools, but their sombre expressions spoke volumes and with a sharp curse, Paige yanked a seat toward her and dropped down into it. She had barely settled when the doors opened again and a haggard looking Amy struggled through, arms loaded with food and coffee. Catching sight of her father and older sister, the teenager promptly burst into tears. Hotch hastily took her load while Paige and Spencer comforted the sobbing girl.

"I should've known," Amy sobbed helplessly, "I'm his twin, I should've known!"

"No, no pretty girl," Derek chided handing his granddaughter to a delighted Garcia and pulling his youngest daughter into his arms, "you can't blame yourself for this!"

"How in God's name did he hide it?" Paige voiced exasperated. "A baby is a little hard to conceal."

"Jesse's smart." Spencer commented. "If he wanted to hide it, he could. I'm going to go get cleaned up." Getting to his feet, Spencer glanced briefly at the child in Garcia's arms and hastily made his way to the bathroom. For the hour it was empty and for that Spencer was grateful. By a miracle only a small splodge of blood here and there got on his clothing, the rest was mostly on his hands and arms. Shaking, Spencer ran the water into the sink and began scrubbing the blood away and with each wipe, a tear fell from his eyes. He had rubbed his hands and arms raw pink by the time Derek came looking for him and only gave a meek sob of protest when the older man pulled him close.

"We should've known Derek," Spencer said in a pained tone, "Our son was pregnant this entire time, we should've known, I should've known! It's instinctual and yet I missed it!"

"Pretty boy, Jesse didn't want us to know and if there's anything our kids have learnt to do well, is keep secrets." Derek smiled softly. "It's hard to hide anything from profilers, even an ex-profiler, but our kids are clever, baby boy."

"Is it perfectly normal for me to want to find whoever fathered the child and strangle him?"

"Damn straight it is," Derek growled, "by my count, Jesse was fifteen when the child was conceived. Though it takes two, I'm going to kill the idiot punk who got our kid pregnant."

Spencer sniffled and wiped harshly at his face. "He may have told him. It would certainly explain some of his hostility."

"We'll know more when we talk to him."

That was if their bull headed sixteen year old even decided to be honest about it. If Jesse didn't want to tell them something, he wouldn't. The time he broke his wrist came to mind. Spencer told him four times not to jump on the chairs and eventually eight years old Jesse had fallen, breaking his wrist. He hadn't said a word for almost a day, but Spencer had eventually copped the swelling. Jesse had simply wanted to stay out of trouble rather than admit he had gone against his father's wishes and injured himself. Spencer really hoped getting the truth out of Jesse this time, wouldn't prove as difficult.

* * *

><p>. . .*:::*. . .<p>

* * *

><p>When Jesse came to, it was to warmth and mild discomfort. For a moment he wasn't sure what was going on. Shifting beneath the blankets a hiss tore from the teen when pain pulled at him, between his thighs and the kicks he had grown used to were suddenly absent. Eyes bursting open, Jesse sat up whimpering when it hurt. Hospital, he was in a hospital room. God, he was thoroughly out of it, trauma of birth and all, but it was coming back to him. Eyes darting around, Jesse whimpered. Where was she, where was his baby? He hadn't even a chance to look at her properly. Wondering how far he would get if he got out of bed, Jesse reached for his blankets only to jump when the door opened and a nurse stepped into his room. She smiled warmly at him.<p>

"Look who's finally up."

"Where's my baby?" Jesse asked immediately, God, he never thought he'd be asking that. He didn't think he had bonded with the child, but clearly he had.

"She's with your parents," the nurse told him gently, "do you want to see them?"

His heart raced and he was terrified, but he needed to get it over with. Swallowing Jesse nodded. With a reassuring smile the nurse left the room and Jesse settled back against the covers. He had barely gotten comfortable when the door opened again and in piled his entire family. Paige and Amy were first, followed by his parents. Derek had his daughter in his arms and at the sight of them all, Jesse burst into tears. Spencer was across the room in under three seconds and had his youngest bundled into his arms.

"You foolish boy," Spencer chided exasperated, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry papa," Jesse sobbed helplessly, "I didn't know how to tell you!"

"I'm pregnant would've sufficed," Paige pointed out sharply.

"Paige," Spencer snapped in warning.

"Nuh uh papa," Paige returned equally as annoyed, "he could've died! Births can lead to so many complications. What if something had gone wrong? Jesse should've told us!"

"I won't argue with you on that Paige," Spencer said carefully, "but right night we've more important things to deal with."

Paige was pissed, but she kept her silence. Jesse's eyes moved passed his father to his twin and with a whimper Jesse reached out to her, for the first time in months. Amy let out a sob and scrambled up onto the hospital bed, cuddling into her brother. Jesse clung to his twin and Amy clung to him. Eyes lifting to Derek, who had kept silent in the corner with his granddaughter in his hands, Derek approached the bed and when Jesse reached out he carefully settled the bundle into his arms. Jesse moved the blanket in order to get a better look at her face and let out a mild surprised laugh. His daughter had most of Spencer's genes and she was positively perfect.

"Hey sweet girl," Jesse sniffled, "so you're the one who's been kicking me?"

Derek sat at the bottom of his bed and watched his son smile and coo over the baby. "Have you named her?"

Jesse smiled tiredly at Derek, "I, eh, I want to call her Alexis, Alexis Fran Morgan."

Paige scowled watching them all act so normal. Irritated the young detective stomped toward the bed. She loved her brother and her niece was beautiful, but damn it, this was serious. Jesse was sixteen and had just given birth. He had kept it from them and unless things had changed, there was a second parent and Paige wanted a name.

"Who's the father?"

"Paige," Amy warned sitting up upon the bed, "don't."

"No, Amy. He has to answer." Paige snapped at her younger sister. "Who is he Jesse?"

Jesse frowned and moved to carefully place Alexis in her hospital crib by his bed. "I'm not having this conversation."

"Not having—" Paige began incredulous. "You carried a baby for just over eight months, gave birth and frightened the hell out of all of us. You owe us an explanation."

"Paige," Derek barked, "that's enough!"

"Like hell it is," Paige snapped back, "he needs to tell us."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Jesse hissed, "I've had a baby, get over it. I will not be giving you the name of her other father and if you can't handle that Paige, get out."

Dumbstruck Paige opened and closed her mouth. When no words would come she took a seat and sat in sullen silence. Spencer kept quiet through it all and a frown took up home on his face, because he knew Jesse was hiding something. There was much more to why he wouldn't tell them, but something he knew from passed experiences, he couldn't force the issue. It would get them absolutely no where. They stayed with Jesse until the nurse pretty much kicked them out. Spencer managed to convince the nursing staff to let him stay and the girls went home with Derek. The team had already departed promising to come visit the next day and Amy was glad to get home for a couple of hours sleep before school. Derek told her she could stay home, but she had a mission, a certain blonde named Andy was getting his ass kicked.


	3. Shocking Revelations

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I know. I'm a disgrace! O.o such a gap between updates! I apologise profusely. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter :D

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE:<p>

**Shocking Revelations:**

The beeping woke Amy a lot earlier than she would have liked. The sound was irritating. Like a drill to her head and for a minute, caught beneath the fog, she wasn't sure why she was so tired. After all, she had been in bed by ten, hadn't she? Suddenly it all came flooding back and with a gasp, the teenager sat up. Her twin had given birth, now she remembered and the thought had tears springing to her eyes. It would have been so easy. Curl back up and break down, but she had important matters to intend to. For now, keeping up appearances would do. She needed to remain strong for Jesse and her parents.

Clambering from bed, the sixteen year old did her usual. Sleepy eyed she tripped over the odd book and gathering up her toiletries the teenager stumbled across the hall to the bathroom. She could hear movement downstairs and wondered if her father had gotten home at some point, but knowing the flustered genius, Amy doubted it. She showered quick and dressed, clipping her hair up out of her face. Marlo met her at the bottom of the stairs, the elderly dog delighted to see her and venturing into the kitchen, Amy found Paige in the middle of making pancakes, "Morning."

Paige looked up from the stove and smiled tiredly. "Morning half-pint, I didn't expect you up this early."

Amy poured herself some juice. "I've school."

Paige set down a stacked plate and frowned. "Considering the circumstances kiddo, you don't have to go in."

"Jesse had a baby, he's not dying. I want to carry on as normal as possible, okay?"

Paige smiled. "Okay, I get that, better than sitting and thinking about it I suppose. Daddy is out cold. Need a ride?"

"That would be great, thanks."

They ate breakfast in mostly silence. Amy was wound up. She wanted to get to school and deal with a certain issue before anybody else figured it out. In fact she was surprised she was the only one to come to this conclusion. For now, she'd let Andy explain himself. Afterward, she might just give into the temper roiling inside her and kick his sorry ass. Playing with her food mostly, Amy paid little attention to what Paige was doing. The eldest of the Morgan children watched the girl with concern. Amy tended to feel things a lot deeper where Jesse was concerned. If he was torn up, so was she, if he was stressed, so was she and vice versa. Paige knew whatever was ripping their brother apart, was getting to Amy too. Having said that, she couldn't forgive too quickly, she was furious with the young teen for lying to them all. He could've died.

"You're being unfair."

Paige gave a start. Blinking, she looked up and frowned at Amy. "Come again?"

"With Jesse, you're being unfair." Amy said firmly. "I get it, he should've told us, but I can also see why he didn't. Fear makes us do the strangest things Paige. You need to just let it go, and support him."

"He could have died!" Paige snapped. Why was she the only one who understood this? "He could have bled out, the baby could have died. Am I the only one who realises that?!"

Amy sighed and pushed away her plate. "I get that Paige, I do. But there's no point in punishing him for it."

Paige threw her hands up. "He deserves a little ass kicking for this. He should have told us! Daddy and Papa aren't pariah's, they would've understood, supported him and so would have we!"

"That's all well and good now; Paige, but you don't know what went through his mind all those months. He was probably terrified!"

Paige kicked back from the table, furious now, "Which is an even bigger reason as to why he should have told us!"

Amy flushed with temper. She couldn't believe Paige was being like this. Unwilling to get into a fight with her over it, the teenager gathered up her plate and glass and went to the sink. She washed it all up and left it on the draining board. Paige watched her the entire time, but Amy ignored her. Without a word she gathered up her coat and book bag and headed out to school. Screw the ride, she'd walk. Paige didn't even bother trying to follow her and Amy was thankful for that. With her thoughts swimming about in her head, the teenager dawdled her way to school. She was just turning onto the block her high school was on when she heard her name being called. Stopping the teenager turned just in time for Saoirse to catch up with her.

"Jeez, are you deaf? I've be calling you the last two blocks!"

"Ah crap, sorry Saoirse." Amy apologised once her friend fell into step beside her.

Saoirse took in the girl's haggard appearance and frowned. "Jesus girl, did you sleep at all last night?"

Amy swallowed. She fought it, good God; she tried hard to fight it, but the tears came regardless. Saoirse blinked in shock. She didn't need to even ask. Obviously something had happened with Jesse.

"What did he do?"

Amy stopped at the wall surrounding the school and sniffled. She set her book bag down at her feet and tried to find the words. "Jesse...Jesse is in the hospital."

Saoirse cursed colourfully. "What did he do? Take pills, cut his wrists?"

Amy laughed bitterly. "No, but God, it might've been easier to contend with. No...He gave birth to a baby girl late last night."

Saoirse's eyes went wide and the teenager could only gape. Of all the things that could have come out if Amy's mouth, no way in hell had she been expecting that! She searched the girl's face for any hint at a joke, but when she came up with nothing, she knew that Amy was being utterly, deadly serious.

"Sweet baby Jesus and all his disciples!" Saoirse managed to croak, eyes wide. "Sweet shit, how did he hide it?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know, but he did and now...Jesus...Now I have a niece named Alexis."

"How'd your parents take it?"

"They're a little freaked, Papa more so than Daddy. Paige is mega pissed."

Saoirse shook her head, "Can't really blame her."

Amy gaped at the girl, "Seriously?"

Saoirse rolled her eyes. "Don't get snarky with me sugar. He deserves it. He could've died."

Amy groaned. "Paige had the same argument."

"Look at her IQ, I'd listen to her." Saoirse sighed at Amy's hurt look. "Look. I get it, he's your twin. But he still deserves a smack upside the head, especially after how he treated you for months."

Amy chewed her lip and nodded. She couldn't really argue with that, but at least Saoirse was calm about it, unlike Paige. Hearing the sound of first bell just as they stepped into the school grounds, Amy and Saoirse jogged the last few steps. Kids milled about, Micha called hello and Amy returned it with a soft smile before heading to her locker. Putting in her combination, she pulled out her books for first period. Saoirse stood against her own locker flirting with Donny, the interest of the week. It was so easy to be normal, so easy to pretend, but looking up and seeing Andy with his buddies had a fury so wretched ripping through her, that it took all her self control and some serious deep breathing not to march up and thump him stupid. All but slamming her locker shut, she stalked to class and promised pain for a certain teen come lunchtime.

* * *

><p>...*:::*...<p>

* * *

><p>Jesse sat up against a pile of pillows and smiled down at his newborn daughter as she nursed at his slightly swollen chest. She was perfect, so perfect and he could barely take her eyes off her. Nursing happily, Alexis' tiny fingers gripped one of Jesse's fingers. Eyelids drooping, the child was beginning to fall asleep. Looking up Jesse smiled at the sight of Spencer curled up asleep in the hospital chair. He felt a twang of guilt at the haggard look on his father's face. He had never wanted this, hell; he had never wanted Alexis, not until he had seen her beautiful face. For eight months she had grown inside him. When he began feeling movement, he had been so angry and each kick was like a cut to his heart. But not now, no, now she was his whole world.<p>

Once the baby fell asleep, Jesse carefully settled her into the plastic hospital crib and with a window of at least a couple of hours—or at least he hoped—the teenager got from bed. Each movement sent a steady ache through the boy. Whimpering a little he shuffled across the room and into the bathroom. He had never been so happy to see the shower. Looking about, Jesse smiled. Someone had brought his things at some point and his father had set everything out for him. Starting up the shower, he undressed slowly and with careful movements, set everything out. Climbing under the hot spray was practical heaven. With a soft moan he let his achy bones soak, hissing a little when certain tender parts felt the same scalding warmth. It would help in the long run according to the nurses. Cleaning up, Jesse felt close to human again. Fifteen minutes later he was moving about a lot better as he dried and dressed. Rubbing a towel over his messy brown curls, Jesse stepped out into his room and went still. Spencer sat with a cooing Alexis in his arms. The man looked up and smiled gently.

"Morning kiddo, have a nice shower?"

Swallowing heavily, Jesse nodded. He could feel the tears crawling up his throat. Spencer could see the raw emotions on his child's face and carefully settling Alexis back into her crib, he opened up his arms. With a soft sob the teenager practically flew into his father's arms. Curling up in his lap, he burrowed into his familiar warmth and cried. Spencer cradled him close, rubbing his back gently.

"I have you sweet boy, I'll always have you."

"I'm sorry Papa." Jesse whispered some time later against his throat. "I'm so sorry."

Spencer nodded kissing his temple. "I know you are, but let's not worry about that. I just want to get you and my granddaughter home soon, okay?"

Sniffling Jesse nodded and climbed from his father's lap. He knew the situation was far from sorted, but for now, he was glad for his father treating everything so casually. At Spencer's suggestion, they gave Amy her first bath. The baby cooed and wriggled her tiny body. Jesse laughed, rubbing the cloth over her pudgy belly.

"God, I remember when you were that small." Spencer commented with a soft look.

Jesse smiled. "Was I really that small?"

"Smaller, actually," Spencer told him remembering the surprise he had gotten sixteen years ago the day Amy and Jesse had been born. "You were almost two full pounds smaller than Amy."

Jesse chuckled. "Not anymore."

"Nope," Spencer laughed kissing his temple and reaching for a towel.

Gently Jesse dried his daughter, placed her in a fresh diaper and got her dressed. Alexis yawned and cuddled into him. Within minutes she was sound asleep, the bath having soothed her to slumber. Jesse settled her into her crib and sat down. Spencer stood over them, watchful of them. With a soft sigh, Jesse looked up.

"I know I owe you so many explanations, but I...I'm just not ready to tell you. I know Paige is angry with me for it and I'm sorry."

"Hey," Spencer said sitting down next to him, "Nobody is going to force you to do anything Jesse. Right now, all I care about is getting you both home and making sure you're both completely healthy before I do that."

Jesse nodded and hugged him. "I love you Papa."

"I love you too sweet boy."

* * *

><p>...*:::*...<p>

* * *

><p>Lunch couldn't half come fast enough. Amy could barely concentrate on anything, hell, she had dosed off in biology and only for Saoirse she would have so gotten a detention. To her annoyance Jesse's absence was well noted. Those who knew of his strange behaviour in the last months had come to their own conclusions. She heard whispers of his apparent suicide all over the school. Other whispers said Jesse had run away. As the day wore on, Amy tried to drown it out. She just wished everybody would just mind their own damn business. Studies pretty much to the back of her mind, Amy mulled over what she was going to say to Andy. When lunch came, she left her history class and went to her locker. She wondered briefly where she was going to look for him, since he rarely ate in the cafeteria, but as luck would have it, Andy found her.<p>

Stood, leaning up against her locker, Andy waited. His book bag rested at his feet and he looked seriously worried. Amy swallowed down her immediate temper and stalked toward him.

"Amy!" Andy exclaimed relieved. "Shit, thank God! What the hell is going on, where's Jesse?"

With a furious snarl Amy grabbed his arm and yanked him into a nearby empty classroom. Andy followed, somewhat confused. Amy fumed, pacing up and down. Her temper simmered just below the surface and she wasn't sure how she should broach the subject—well no way that didn't involve very colourful swearing. Andy let her wear a hole in the floor for almost ten minutes before finally getting fed up.

"Alright, spill. What's going on?"

"You're an asshole!"

Andy blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Amy snarled furiously. "You are an asshole! Do you fuck boys at random or was my twin a special exception?"

Andy flinched. "He told you?"

"No, I figured it out. You're an idiot!"

"In my defence, I was happy and suddenly he decided I was the fucking plague!" Andy snapped getting angry. "Don't you dare stand there and act like I'm the criminal!"

"You have no idea what you've done!" Amy shouted back equally as annoyed.

Andy threw his hands up. "Then tell me, what's going on? Where's Jesse?!"

Amy shoved him with a curse, "In hospital tending to your newborn daughter!"

The colour drained from Andy's face. He went perfectly still and his eyes widened in astonishment. It took three tries before he could form words. "I...Come again?"

"You heard me, you pig! He gave birth to a premature baby girl!"

Legs turned to jelly, Andy dropped down into a nearby chair. There was a roaring in his ears, his heart pounding and he was vaguely aware of Amy ranting next to him. He sucked in great breaths and finally managed a rasped. "She's not mine."

Amy scoffed disgusted. "Screw you and your—"

"She's not mine!" Andy hissed looking up at her and his eyes wavered with tears. "I wish she was, God, I wish with all my heart I could claim her, but I can't...I slept with Jesse almost fifteen months ago...I swear Amy, she's not mine


	4. Home Time And Nurseries

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a wee chapter for the time being, my doves. There wasn't much to go in this one. Hope you like it anyway!

IntoTheWilds

Xxx

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR:<p>

**Home Time and Nurseries:**

Three days later, Jesse sat in the passenger seat as Spencer drove him home. Alexis was sound asleep in her car seat, tiny hand clutching her pretty rainbow blanket, courtesy of Penelope Garcia. The drive was done in pretty much, silence. Jesse was growing more and more nervous the closer they got to home. After Paige's attitude with him, he wasn't sure how everyone else was going to be. Spencer pulled into the drive, parking next to Derek's truck and climbed out. To Jesse's surprise, he saw cars that belonged to the rest of the team. Crap! He hadn't expected to be ambushed so soon. Since Jesse was still sore, Spencer unstrapped Alexis' car seat and lifted her from the backseat. The infant wiggled in her sleep a little, but otherwise didn't wake up. Once inside, Jesse could hear the happy chatter of Derek, Amy, Paige, JJ, Alex, Kate, Hotch and Garcia. They were all inside the living-room, partaking of coffee, tea and half a bakery thanks to Garcia. They were barely inside the door, when the bubbly blonde was on her feet.

"Oh my God, let me see her!"

Spencer set the chair down and there was a swarm. They cooed over the baby. Jesse was almost afraid to breathe. He really didn't want to be noticed, or questioned. He could feel both Amy and Paige's eyes on him. He doubted a conversation with either was going to end well, especially Paige, who was still quite furious with him. Hearing his name being called, Jesse looked over. Garcia was beaming at him.

"She's lovely, Jesse."

Jesse gave her a shaky smile. "Thank you, Penny."

With an irritated curse, Paige stalked out of the room. Derek moved to talk to her, but Jesse stopped him and followed his older sister himself. He found her in the kitchen, stood beside the doors that led out into the conservatory. Tension rippled in her muscles. Arms folded tight. She was nothing short of pissed.

"How long is this going to go on, Paige?" Jesse questioned softly. "Will it be days, month or years? I get it, Paige. I screwed up, I should have said something, but I was scared. From the moment I realised she was moving inside me, I was terrified. You have no idea what that was like, so be mad if you want to, and when you finally build a bridge and get over yourself, let me know."

Paige spun around, mouth agape. "Me? Are you serious?! I have every right to think you were stupid! You could have cost yourself your life and that of that baby!"

"And punishing me for a 'what if' is going to change that?" Jesse snapped in retort. "Screw you, Paige. Believe me, I've been torturing myself for the last several months, but I will not have you rip me asunder too! You're either my big sister or you're not, I suggest you make up your mind!"

Spinning around, Jesse stormed out, leaving Paige gawking at him in shock. Everyone in the living-room pretended not to hear the argument. Alexis was awake, wriggling in the car seat. With a warm smile, Jesse undid her straps and scooped her up. She immediately nosed into his chest. With a chuckle, he curled up on the couch and after covering himself up with a blanket, he settled the baby to nurse. A flash of a camera had his head snapping up. "Penny!"

"Whaaaa..?" Garcia said with all the innocence she could muster and lifting her camera she snapped another picture. "It's for the scrap book."

Jesse blinked. "What scrap book?"

Garcia grinned. "The one I'm making for you."

Of course she was, silly of him to ask. JJ took a peak at the baby over his shoulder.

"She's so like you, Spence."

"Glad to know my genes are in the family somewhere." Spencer laughed.

Amy snorted. "We didn't get our intelligence from Daddy."

"Hey!" Derek exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

Spencer grinned impishly. "Well, that is true."

"Pretty boy, you wound me!"

"You know I love you."

Chuckling, Derek bent and kissed him. He smiled at the sight of his youngest tending to his infant daughter. God, he was still having a hard time dealing with the fact he was a grandfather. It was such a shock, having said that, it was a right side better than his child coming home with Leukaemia or something life threatening. A baby was far from the apocalypse and hopefully Paige would see that for herself. Her brother needed her. Once Alexis was fed and burped, everyone got a chance to hold her. Alexis was content to be passed about, eventually falling asleep in JJ's arms.

"It's time to get her settled in bed." Derek said with a smile.

Jesse blinked. "Oh, um, she has nothing."

Spencer snorted. "Yeah, as if we didn't fix that, come on, we'll show you the temporary nursery."

The temporary nursery turned out to be Spencer's office that sat in between the twin's rooms and their parents. Jesse walked around it, a little shocked. Spencer's things had been, for the time being, moved into the far corner and everything a newborn could need, from a crib to a changing table and a bassinette. Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Jesse settled Alexis into her new pink bassinette and tucked her in to sleep. Turning, he ran to his parents and hugged them tight.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

Spencer hugged him close. Derek kissed his temple and cradled the pair in his arms.

"Now, you might understand, telling us works out better." Spencer whispered softly.

Jesse nodded. Thank God for wonderful parents, while Alexis slept, at Garcia's suggestion, they ordered takeout. While everyone ate, Paige snuck into the nursery and swallowed heavily, looking down at the tiny form of her niece. Her heart softened and she knew she was being unfair. Being overprotective was one thing, being an unsupportive bitch was another. Wincing at her own behaviour, Paige ventured downstairs and into the living-room, where food was being passed about. Weaving through bodies, the young woman crouched down next to Jesse and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jesse."

Jesse beamed happily. Throwing his arms about her, he hugged her tight. "Thank you, Paige."

Spencer and Derek exchanged a smile. They knew Paige would come around. Jesse needed all the support he could get. Amy watched the exchange from where she sat. She had yet to approach her twin about Andy and Andy appeared happy to stay away himself, for now. She would get answers eventually. Her twin could never hide anything from her, for long.

Plating his food, Derek dipped his head to speak quietly to Spencer. "Three guesses who baby daddy is?"

"Oh, Andy's name has crossed my mind, Derek." Spencer responded softly. "But I'm not going to push the issue with Jesse. We need to let him come to us on his own."

Derek let out a sigh and nodded. "I don't like it, but your right."

"He will come to us eventually."

Derek nodded. He knew their son would, he just hoped it was sooner rather than later. The food was enjoyed by all and when Jesse nodded off on the couch, Derek scooped him up and settled him into his freshly made bed.

"Sleep well, baby boy." Derek said softly, kissing his temple. "We're all here for you, never doubt it."

As if hearing him, a soft smile ghosted over his lips and Jesse nuzzled down into the bed, perfectly content.


	5. Awkward Conversations

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sooooo sorry I took so long my loves! Here's the next chapter :D We're getting close to who baby Daddy is! ;) Anywho, enjoy!

IntoTheWilds

Xxxx

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE:<p>

**Awkward Conversations:**

The first month of little Alexis' life past by rather quickly and Jesse was surprised to find it easy to adjust. Oh, sure. The late nights sucked and Jesse fumbled through some things, but he was shocked to find how a lot was simply instinct and the rest his parents helped with. In one month Alexis had grown quite a bit. Jesse had her on a mix of breast milk and formula and in the last week, she had settled into a much better routine.

Rolling from bed at seven o'clock, Jesse rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gathered up his stuff. He had started setting his alarm for seven when Alexis began waking at seven thirty on the dot. This way he managed to grab a shower before she woke. Downstairs, Jesse could hear his twin moving about. She was singing. Her happiness practically wafting in the air, it was rather nauseating at times. In the last two weeks, Amy had started dating Micha Anderson of all people. For a guy she had once hated, they sure were getting along. Jesse hated Micha. The kid was a creep, but for his sister's sake he was keeping his opinion to himself. The whole school knew about Alexis. They were still having a hard time figuring out how, but it had gotten around.

Showered, Jesse got dried and dressed just in time for Alexis' first cries. Making his way into the nursery, he smiled looking in at his daughter. Reaching in, he scooped up the tiny bundle and cooed over her.

"What is it, baby girl? No need for the cries. We'll get your diaper changed and some breakfast."

Setting Alexis down on the changing table, Jesse hummed to her while he pulled open her onesie and efficiently changed her diaper. Alexis wiggled and gurgled, occasionally chewing on her fist and whimpering.

"Easy, sweet girl," Jesse said kissing her toes, "gonna get you grub now in a minute."

Getting her into a clean vest and onesie, he scooped her up. Sitting in the rainbow coloured rocking chair Garcia had bought him, Jesse opened up his shirt and settled Alexis to nurse. The baby latched and was guzzling within minutes. Jesse chuckled. He ran a finger over her smooth cheek and smiled warmly. God she was just perfect.

"You're up."

Looking up from his daughter, Jesse smiled warmly at the tussled head of his father. Spencer was pre-coffee at the moment and it was always an amusing sight. Silver and brown curls stood on end, as if Spencer had stuck his finger in a socket. Sleepy doe eyes looked his son and grandchild over and with a yawn, Spencer shuffled toward them, bending to kiss Jesse's cheek, "Morning, kiddo."

"Morning, papa," Jesse greeted. "Did Alexis wake you?"

Spencer shook his head. "No, Derek just got called in on a case and he can't be quiet to save his life, so I thought it best to just get up."

Spencer was on sabbatical until everything pretty much fell into place. For now, Jesse was being home schooled by his father and once Alexis was old enough, they would bring in a nanny so Jesse could go back to school.

"Is Dad gone?"

Spencer nodded. "He didn't want to wake you. You need all the sleep you can get."

Jesse chuckled. "I'm exhausted, but a good kind of tired."

Spencer smiled. "Parenthood can do that." Getting to his feet, Spencer kissed his son and granddaughter. "Alright, the coffee pot awaits, I'll get breakfast started."

Jesse finished nursing Alexis, burped her and set the infant back in her crib where she was already asleep before Jesse even put the blanket over her. Making his way downstairs, Amy had already left for school and Spencer was making French toast. The smell was delightful. Jesse set the table and they settled down to eat. Marlo looked up from where he was curled up, tongue lolling out. Jesse reached over and petted the aging dog, earning himself a lick to his fingers. Smiling he turned his attention to his food and enjoyed a quiet breakfast with the one who had birthed him.

* * *

><p>. . .*:::*. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Amy stopped at her locker and giggled when muscled arms wrapped about her middle and a kiss was pressed against her throat. "Hey, baby."<p>

"Hey, Micha," Amy looked up with a warm smile.

Micha grinned and kissed her sweetly. "How was your weekend?"

"Busy. Alexis is quite energetic for a month old." Amy smiled.

"That whore pregnant again?"

Amy stiffened and spun to face Abby Monroe. She was, without a doubt, the biggest bitch in the school. "Excuse me?"

Flipping a blonde curl, Abby leant against her locker. "Just wondering when Jesse will be expecting a litter again."

"Screw you, Abby." Micha snapped. "No one asked you. Come on, Amy."

Amy shrugged her boyfriend off and glared angrily at her. She really was in no mood for the likes of Abby, or her idiot comrades who had surrounded them. Amy looked about, seeing faces she knew, even ones she would have considered friends. Really! They get a bit of juicy gossip and friendship is out the window.

"You really want to get out of my face, Abby." Amy snarled.

"Or you'll what?"

"Or I'll drag your ass outside and beat your bitch face into the asphalt."

Abby jumped and spun around to find Saoirse stood behind her and the teenager's look was positively evil. Any snark drained from the girl. She actually gulped. Of course, no one messed with Saoirse. That girl would go up against a terminator given the chance. Abby and her bitchy friends knew when they were beaten. Without another word, they walked away. Amy smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Saoirse."

"Pfft. I was hoping she'd say something. I'd love an excuse to kick her ass."

Micha chuckled and wrapped his arms about Amy, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Remind me never to cross her."

Amy giggled, "Will do. Come on, we better get to class."

Gathering up her book bag, Amy followed alongside her boyfriend and best friend. Everywhere she went people stared and whispered. She hated them and their lack of understanding, but worse still, she resented her brother just a little. After all, his stupidity was the cause.

* * *

><p>. . .*:::*. . .<p>

* * *

><p>High school was a pain in the ass. Mainly because when something happened, like a kid hiding a pregnancy and giving birth, kids will come up with their own theories and so far, Andy was the favourite as baby daddy. Andy was confirming nothing. It was nobody's business, although he was desperate to know the answer himself. Stopping at his locker, Andy grabbed his books for first period and grunted when someone punched his shoulder.<p>

"Hey, Andy," His friend Max said cheerfully, "Got any wedding plans yet?"

Andy was a mix between grumpy and just plain fed up. He glowered at his friend. "You got something to say, Max?"

Max's smile faltered a little. "I was just kidding, dude. Chill, would you?"

Andy had no idea where it came from, but the fury was raw and ripped through him with the force and viciousness of a flash fire. Before Max even knew what was happening, he was slammed into the locker, with enough force to rattle his bones. The sharp thud drew eyes and within seconds, the boys were surrounded.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Andy was murderous, Max was trembling and as fast it happened, Andy let him go and backed off. Silence fell, teachers were attempting to push through the mass of students and snatching up his book bag, Andy slammed his locker closed and started for the doors out of school. He had business to attend to.

* * *

><p>. . .*:::*. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Cooing to Alexis, Jesse set her down to be changed. The baby wiggled and snuffled. Her fist stuffed in her mouth. Chuckling, Jesse whipped off the soiled diaper, cleaned and powdered her little butt and popped on a fresh diaper. Lifting the baby he kissed her tiny cheeks.<p>

"Better?"

Alexis let out a great big coo in the affirmative making Jesse laugh. Spencer poked his head in and grinned.

"Hey, baby boy, I'm popping out to get something for the dinner. Will you be okay for a while?"

Jesse smiled and nodded. "I'll be okay, papa."

Spencer smiled and left. Jesse nursed Alexis and settled her into her crib. He had pretty much napped whenever she did, but for now, Jesse decided to curl up on the couch with one of his father's textbooks on chemistry. He was pretty absorbed and when a pounding knock ripped through the quiet, he jumped out of his skin. Frowning, Jesse set down the large tome and made his way cautiously to the door. One look through the peephole and ice dropped into his belly. For a second, he hesitated.

"Jesse! I know you're in there, now open the door!"

Flinching at the temper in Andy's voice, Jesse sighed in defeat and opened the door. Stepping back, he let him in. Andy dropped his book bag and turned to face Jesse. His muscles were tight with tension and truthfully, he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss Jesse or shake him.

"Um, hi, Andy." Jesse tried meekly when the silence drew out for too long.

"That's the best you got?" Andy seethed. "'Hi, Andy.'?"

Jesse winced and lifted his gaze to Andy's. It broke his heart. It wasn't just temper, but raw hurt that filled his face. "I'm so sorry, Andy."

"Why didn't you come to me, Jesse?" Andy hissed. "Damn it, sure, I would've been mega pissed, but I would have stood by you!"

Jesse sniffled. "I know, but I was so scared!"

"Of me?"

"No! Yes, I don't know!" Jesse sank into the nearby armchair. "I pretended like she didn't exist. It was so much easier to pretend, but then the kicks became stronger and then suddenly she was here and...And she's my everything. God, Andy, why are you even here?"

"You honestly haven't figured that out yet?" Andy snapped. "I'm here, because in spite of your complete idiocy, I love you!"

Jesse's head snapped up and he gaped in shock. "W-What?"

Andy let out a bark of bitter laughter. "My God! You really are terrible when it comes to this sort of thing. I love you Jesse. I've been in love with you since I first met you!"

"That was kindergarten."

"And?!" Andy said exasperated. "I can't even explain it! I just wanted to be near you and when we...when we slept together, I thought, this is it, he's finally mine. But NO! You said it was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened and now, you have a kid to someone else!"

"Andy, I'm sorry, I—"

"Who is the father?" Andy demanded. His hurt and anger had thoroughly taken over and he wanted answers.

"It doesn't matter!" Jesse exclaimed. "She's mine, who cares who fathered her!"

"I CARE!" Andy exploded. "I care because...because she should have been MINE!"

Jesse was shocked when tears frothed and began spilling from Andy's eyes. The rage drained from him and a heaving sob ripped free. "Andy..."

"Everyone at school is talking about you and her as if you're the greatest thing since sliced bread." Andy said miserably. "They think Alexis' is mine and do you know what? I want her to be mine so badly, I want to hold my head high and claim her, but I can't and you won't even give me the courtesy of telling me who was able to steal your heart when I couldn't."

"It was a once off." Jesse croaked. "It doesn't matter."

Andy shook his head. "And I guess, neither did I."

Andy grabbed his bag and all but flew from the house. Jesse tried to follow him, but the door was slammed in his face. Alexis' frantic cries filled the house and tears falling, Jesse fell to his knees, completely shattered. He curled in on himself with a keening, wail.

"I'm so sorry, Andy...I love you too."


	6. Quarrels

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short chapter. Sorry, having a very busy few weeks! Anywho, enjoy my doves!

IntoTheWilds

Xxxx

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SIX:<p>

**Quarrels:**

Crouched, shirtless and slightly damp with sweat, Derek laboured over the last touches on Alexis' new crib. The crib was custom made and a stunning gift from Emily Prentiss who had assured Jesse, once he was ready to reveal baby daddy, she'd kick his ass for him. The crib was oak painted a rainbow of colours. Each leg was carved into an intricate image. A Pegasus, Alicorn, horse and Unicorn and each was painted a different colour. Stunning was putting it mildly. It had taken Derek a solid two days to put it together and finally stepping back from it, the father and still slightly shocked to be a grandfather grinned in delight, "Tada!"

Spencer looked over from where he was adding a border and smiled. "Oh, wow...it's beautiful! I honestly don't want to know what it cost Em to get it made."

Derek laughed and nodded in agreement. "Me neither, baby boy. How are you getting on?"

"Almost got it—there, done!"

Derek stepped up next to his husband and smiled. They had gone with pale pink and lime green. The top was pink and the bottom green. The border was something Garcia had come across of Tinkerbell and it went with the colour scheme perfectly. All they had to do now was add the finishing touches and Alexis' permanent nursery was ready. Spencer would finally have his office back and the damn thing had only taken two months! Spencer looked about in delight. It was perfect! They stepped back to check their handiwork with delighted smiles.

"Knock, knock." Jesse peeked around the door and gasped. He stepped in with Alexis wiggling in his arms and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. "Oh!"

Derek chuckled, "That the best you got, kid?"

Jesse laughed a little. "I'm sorry, it's perfect! Look at the crib!" Carrying Alexis over to the stunning crib, he settled her down for her nap. The two month old wiggled and kicked her tiny legs. Sniffling with joyous tears, Jesse turned and threw his arms about his parents. "Thank you so much!"

"It was no trouble at all." Spencer said with a soft smile.

Derek kissed his cheek and bending he flicked on a light. Closing the curtains, Spencer turned off the main light. Jesse laughed and looked up in awe. The night light was wonderful. Circulating coloured stars all over the room and with another switch, light music filled the room. Within minutes, Alexis was dosing off and the three were able to sneak downstairs. Spencer slipped out to get something for the dinner, while Derek went for a shower. Free to do whatever he wanted for a bit, Jesse went in search of his twin.

Amy sat outside reading a book. A cup of hot chocolate sat at her feet and she took the occasional sip. Jesse smiled and plopped down next to her.

"Here you are."

Amy smiled. "Hey, Alexis go down?"

"Yup. In her new nursery, wait till you see it!"

Amy grinned. "Daddy told me what they were getting up to, I can't wait to see it. Paige is coming visiting tomorrow." When her phone buzzed, Amy reached for it and beamed in delight. She hastily texted back, giggling at whatever the message was. "Micha is so sweet!"

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Things going that well, huh?"

Amy nodded. Animated, she was soon gushing in delight. "He took me to dinner last night and bought me a dozen white roses! He's wonderful!"

"Wonderful?" Jesse burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Amy. It's just, he was so horrible to you before. I find it hard to accept that he's changed into Prince Charming since."

Amy flushed crimson. "Well, he has."

Jesse smiled indulgently. "If you say so. I just, do you think he's the best in boyfriend material?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Amy snapped, suddenly furious.

"Hey, take it easy. I'm just saying, that after everything he did, is it a good idea."

"What the hell would you know?!" Amy exploded, surging to her feet. "Just because you wouldn't know a decent guy if he bit you! No, they just fuck you and move on!"

Jesse paled and gaped at her. Amy was puffed up with rage. Swallowing the lump in his throat, stunned by his sister's horrible callousness, Jesse got to his feet and without a word, he headed back into the house.

* * *

><p>. . .*:::*. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Amy laughed when Micha fell against her almost a month later, clinging to her dramatically. "The weekend was too much, I've missed you so!"<p>

"Get off you idiot!" Amy laughed, kissing him softly. "You hardly missed me that much."

"Oh, I did, believe me, I did." Amy kissed him again and opened up her locker. Micha kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms about her slender waist. "You and Jesse still fighting?"

"By tomorrow we'll have stopped talking for a solid month." Amy sighed heavily. "Until he apologises, I don't want to talk to him."

Micha groaned and nipped her earlobe. "You are so stubborn."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Amy pointed out with an impish grin.

"Hey! Get a room!"

Micha lifted his head and poked his tongue out. "Saoirse, you're just jealous!"

Saoirse laughed. "The hell I am, you're not that attractive, Micha Anderson."

Micha grunted, clutching his chest and tossed his head back with a pained howl. "Oh, the excruciating pain of it!"

Saoirse rolled her eyes. "Amy, you're going out with a drama queen."

"Maybe, but he's my drama queen." Amy replied.

"Amy?"

Amy turned in surprise. A rather bedraggled Andy stood a few feet away, shuffling on his feet.

"Yeah, Andy?"

"Can we talk?"

Micha chewed his lip and kissed his girlfriend softly. Poor Andy was a mess and it was probably best she talked to him. "I'll see you in class, baby."

Amy nodded and with a sigh, gestured toward an empty classroom. She followed him inside and closed the door. "What is it, Andy?"

"How's Jesse doing?"

Amy blinked owlishly. "Honestly, that's what you want me for?"

Andy flinched and looked about almost helplessly. "I just...It's killing me...I care about him. I just wanted to know if he was okay."

Amy folded her arms across her chest. "He's not speaking to me, so I don't know."

Andy frowned. "What happened?"

"That is so not your concern."

Andy threw his hands up. "What bug crawled up your ass, I just wanted to know if he was okay. Fuck you, Amy." Throwing the door open, he stormed out.

Amy let out a sigh. She had been unfair. She was so furious at Jesse still and she straight up taken it out on Andy. Gathering up her books, she headed to class. Slipping in next to Micha, she smiled.

"Hey, what did Andy want?"

"Just to know how Jesse was doing."

"Wrong person to ask, so."

Amy scowled. "Was that necessary?"

Micha held his hands up. "I'm just saying. The only reason you're getting prickly is because you know you owe the apology, not him."

Amy groaned and thumped her head on the table. "You're an asshole."

"I failed to see how." Micha said dryly.

"Oh you are. By being right, you're an asshole."

With a bark of laughter, Micha rooted out his books. "We still on for tonight?"

Amy frowned. "What was tonight?"

"Oh, come on! If I had forgotten, you'd be so kicking my ass right now!"

Amy knitted her brow and dug through her memory, only to groan. "Crap! Sorry, Micha. I totally spaced, yeah, we're still on for tonight."

Micha beamed happily and kissed her cheek. "Gotta love movie night with my girl."

"My parents are away tonight."

"Even better."

"Pervert."

Micha sniggered, grunting when Amy struck his shoulder playfully. Their teacher entered and everything else was forgotten when a pop quiz was placed in front of every student, to audible groans.

* * *

><p>. . .*:::*. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Jesse scrubbed his eyes sleepily. He had gone to sleep, intending on a quick nap and woke up well past eight pm. Alexis was still asleep, but would most likely be up soon for a feeding. Hopefully. Jesse was painfully full of milk. Hair all over the place, he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Marlo was snoring away in the corner of the kitchen and rooting in the fridge, Jesse munched on an apple and pulled a note from the fridge. His parents were gone till ten, huh, he had forgotten they weren't going to be around. Thinking about making a sandwich, Jesse frowned when laughter flowed in from the living-room. He followed the sound and found Micha and Amy cuddled up watching a movie. Micha must have heard him, because he looked up.<p>

"Hey, Jesse."

Amy stiffened and looked back at her twin. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I woke up." Jesse grumped before gesturing. "What are you watching?"

"Amy convinced me to watch _Pitch Perfect_, it's a lot better than I thought it was going to be." Micha wiggled over. "You can join us if you like?"

"Micha!" Amy hissed.

Jesse flinched. God! Why was his twin being like this? Just because he had tried to make a fair point! Micha had been an ass! He was still an ass! Just because his sister couldn't see it, didn't mean he wasn't.

"Thanks, um, Micha, but no thanks."

Turning, Jesse started back upstairs. Alexis was stirring, looking up at Jesse were her big and pretty eyes. "Hey baby girl, time for a diaper change and a feed, huh?"

"She's gorgeous."

Jesse spun around gaping at Micha. "I, um...yeah." What the hell was he doing?!

Micha grinned. "Very like your pops, but, she has my eyes."


	7. If I Keep Running

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry for the delay! Broken laptop. Finally got it replaced and here is Chapter 7! Enjoy :D

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SEVEN:<p>

**If I Keep Running: **

Jesse was terrified. He could barely move. This wasn't happening. He promised himself this would never happen. He didn't care. Alexis wasn't his! Blood meant nothing! Micha took a step forward. Completely invading Jesse's space, temper flashed in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!"

Jesse gaped. "You are honestly asking me that? Why do you think?! Get out!"

"No! I want to see my daughter. It's my right!"

"Rapists have no rights!" Jesse snarled.

Tears brimmed despite his fury. He was shaking. Micha had haunted his nightmares for so long. He had just wanted to forget, but it got harder every time. Every time he had to deal with Micha's presence. Micha didn't even flinch at the accusation. Laughing it off, he sneered.

"Like you didn't enjoy it, fucking you so hard," Micha shuddered at the memory, "God, you loved it."

"I hated it." Jesse spat. "I begged you to stop, you wouldn't listen!"

Micha ignored him. It was as if he hadn't even heard the words. That sneer remained on his face and he took yet another step forward. Jesse was cornered.

"Don't you get it? I don't want your sister. Nuh uh, I put up with her, to get close to you." Closing the last bit of distance, Micha bent and smashed their lips together in a hungry, bruising kiss. Jesse writhed and fought. Fingers were tearing at his jeans. It lit him up and with the right kind of punch, he landed Micha on his ass, winded and cursing.

Alexis was wailing. Reaching in, Jesse snatched up the infant, took time to grab a constantly stocked diaper bag and bolted. He never heard his name being called, never noticed Amy reaching out to grab him. Out into the night, he just ran, child pressed safely against his chest.

Jesse didn't stop running for almost an hour. Sagging against a tree, baby wiggling in his arms, Jesse slid to the ground and sobbed helplessly. Alexis was screaming. With her mother in such a state, she was sensing it too. Sniffling, Jesse rocked her. Hushing her gently, and calming her down. Lost in thought, he fell to the claws of old memories.

* * *

><p><em>Laughing, Jesse shoved Andy away. "Keep your hands to yourself, bub."_

_Andy moaned dramatically. "But they like groping and grabbed you. Especially your ass, they like your ass."_

_Jesse danced out of his reach. Eyes bright with mirth, he grabbed his book bag and closed his locker. This was typical banter for them. They hadn't officially gotten together as of yet, but it was getting there. As a lot of their classmates insisted, they were one of those couples that were just meant to be. Stopping suddenly, Jesse groaned,_

"_What is it?" Andy asked._

"_I forgot I'm supposed to hand in a late assignment to Mr Palmer. I'll meet you in the cafeteria." _

"_Okay, don't be long!"_

_Jesse backtracked. Stopping by his locker, he grabbed the paper and since he needed to pee, he took a quick detour. Everyone was gone to lunch. It tended to be empty in the bathrooms. Stepping from a stall, not one to use a urinal, Jesse jumped and just about contained a scream. Hand on his heart he rolled his eyes._

"_Jesus, Micha. You scared me."_

_Micha chuckled from where he was leant against the bathroom door. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."_

_Jesse stopped by the sink to wash his hands. Micha reached back and slid the door's bolt into place. Not like anyone would come across them. The third floor bathroom tended to be a ghost town during lunch. Sauntering toward Jesse, Micha cupped his slightly curved hips and bent kissing his neck. Jesse went rigid._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_What does it feel like?" Micha asked, reaching around to unzip his jeans._

_Jesse paled. "Knock it off, Micha!" Elbowing the bigger teen, Jesse got free. He glared up at him. Tried to hide his sudden fear, he had a very sick feeling filling his gut._

_Micha grinned and shoved Jesse forcefully. His hand fisted in his hair and he took a biting kiss. "God...Like it rough, huh?"_

"_No! Let me go!" Jesse yelped when he was spun around and forced over the sink. A hand slammed over his mouth and Micha's large body pinned him. Jesse fought like a wild animal. But it was no use. His eyes widened when something pressed against his naked backside and suddenly, all Jesse knew was pain._

_Grunts filled his ear. His cries and screams were muffled. Fingers biting into the sink, he was sure he'd crack the porcelain. Micha was muttering endearments in his ear and Jesse cried harder when a hand groped between his thighs. As if Micha wanted him to enjoy it too._

"_God baby, so close!"_

_The pounding thrusts sped up. Harder and harder until Jesse could feel blood trickling free, could taste the metallic bitterness in his mouth after biting to hard on the inside of his cheek. Micha bent suddenly and bit down on Jesse's shoulder. Right over his collarbone and God did it hurt, it muffled his sudden shout and Jesse shuddered when he was suddenly filled._

_For several minutes, Micha didn't move. Eventually he pulled away and Jesse collapsed to his knees sobbing and trying his best to keep his stomach where it was. He yelped when Micha pulled him upright. Humming cheerfully, Micha cleaned him up, yanked his jeans back up and patted his butt._

"_Good time. We should do this again." _

_Jesse clung to the sink. He watched Micha swan out of the bathroom and only when he was sure he wasn't coming back, did the boy give in and crumple to the floor./_

* * *

><p>Jerking from the memory, Jesse sniffled and reached beneath his t-shirt and hoodie. He touched the rough scar that was hidden there. The remains of the bite Micha had left in his shoulder all those months ago. Some days it still hurt, the flesh tender where the scar marred his creamy coffee skin.<p>

Alexis whined and nuzzled into him. She was hungry. Mentally chiding himself, Jesse got to his feet. He snatched up the diaper bag and for the first time, he realised where he was. He was a block away from Andy's house. God, everything was just so messed up, but he didn't know where else to go and aside from his family, Andy was all he had.

With no other option, he set off, hoping he wasn't about to get a door slammed in his face.

* * *

><p><strong>. . .*:::*. . .<strong>

* * *

><p>Andy lay sprawled on the couch. He was having a <em>Supernatural<em> marathon and his mom was out at work. The fire crackled in the hearth and every now and again he reached for a handful of buttery popcorn. He was well into season one when the doorbell rang. Startled, Andy glanced at the clock. His mom wasn't due back till two am and she had a key. Who was knocking at almost ten pm? Pausing the DVD, Andy got to his feet and trudged through to the front door. Opening it he got the shock of his life. A very upset Jesse stood with an equally as upset baby on his front porch.

"Hey, Andy," A great fat tear slipped free, "I...um...can I come in?"

Frozen, Andy took a second to answer. Alexis' sudden distressed wail had him snapping to attention and ushering them inside and into the heat. Jesse put the bag down and quickly cleaned her diaper. Andy stood in the doorway a little awkwardly and flushed five shades of red when Jesse settled Alexis to nurse. To his immense relief and rampant teenage hormones, Jesse covered himself up, got comfy and looked up at Andy.

"I'm sorry."

Andy crossed his arms, shuffling on his feet. "For what exactly, being an ass or showing up at my house?"

Jesse winced. "A bit of both, I'm sorry Andy. I know I owe you a hell of an explanation."

"I'll say." Andy grouched before crossing the room and plopping down on his mom's favourite love seat. "You're out on a cold night. Clearly you've been crying, with nothing but your wee sprog and a diaper bag. Spill, Jesse, what the hell is going on?"

Jesse swallowed past the God awful lump in his throat. "I...I was raped. That's how I ended up pregnant."

Andy paled. He had suspected hoped to hell he was wrong, but he had wondered after their last discussion, especially with how Jesse had been acting. "Shit, Jesse. Who, who was it? Do you know...or were you just attacked?"

Jesse let out a small sob and chin quivering; he confessed the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't. "Micha...Micha Anderson raped me."

Andy went stiff as a board. Of all the names to hear, that was not one that had remotely crossed his mind. Heat flooded his cheeks and fury tore through him. Micha was dead. Plain and simple, he was going to end the little shit.

Lurching to his feet, the teenager paced. He could just about contain the rage. "I'm gonna kill him."

Jesse shook his head. "Andy...Please...I just want to forget."

Whirling around, Andy gaped. "He's dating your twin. You do realise he could end up doing exactly the same to Amy? Are you really going to risk your sister?!"

Frustrated tears welled and Jesse looked down at Alexis. She was asleep, occasionally suckling, tiny fist curled against him. "I just want it to go away."

Andy deflated. His temper past and walking toward Jesse, he crouched down, touching his arm gently. "What's going on, Jesse? What set all this off?"

Jesse whimpered and wiped away yet another blasted tear. "He...He's at my house, movie night with Amy. He cornered me in the nursery...kissed me and I...I panicked. I came here; I didn't know what else to do, Andy."

Andy sighed. "I think you know what...You have to tell your parents."


	8. Should The Truth Hurt?

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Some of this chapter is from oldies on my laptop! I blocked and writing with family hovering at Xmas is a BITCH! So here we are LOL

* * *

><p>CHAPTER EIGHT:<p>

**Should the Truth hurt?**

Jesse didn't want to. God, he really didn't want to, but Andy was right. It was time he told his parents want was going on. Alexis lay asleep in his arms and Andy walked silently beside him as they made their way toward his parent's house. Derek's car sat in the driveway next to Spencer's. To Jesse's surprise, he recognised JJ's car too and Garcia's. What were they doing here? He stopped in the middle of the driveway. God! He couldn't do this. Andy realised quickly the boy was no longer following him. Andy stopped and twisted, soft smile on his face when he noted the fear on Jesse's.

"Hey." Andy called gently, startling Jesse from his thoughts. "Jesse, it's going to be okay."

"Doubtful." Jesse replied, doing his best to push back his panic.

Andy said nothing. There was nothing he could say. Jesse was terrified and that was something that couldn't be eased by mere words. On the doorstep, Andy took Alexis. She let out a snuffle, wiggled and settled down against him. Yeah, his heart completely melted the second that baby nuzzled into him, as if she just knew she was safe. Rooting, Jesse produced his key. The piece of metal never made it into the lock. Jesse jumped back when door was ripped open. Spencer stood there, wide eyed and before Jesse could speak; his father was pulling him into a hug and gripping him tight, before holding him at arm's length.

"Where have you been?" Spencer demanded all but hysterical. "You left your cell; Amy said you just ran out in a panic!"

Jesse felt awful. He had worried his father horribly and saying nothing, he let Spencer drag him into the house. Well, he was nothing short of swarmed. Andy stayed back with the baby. Derek checked Jesse all over; relaxing when he found his youngest was unharmed. Garcia was next and Jesse did a double take when Paige appeared in front of him. At first he thought she was going to devour him, but she merely hugged him tight, before ushering him toward a chair. Jesse blinked. Garcia pressed a mug of water into his hands and Jesse flinched a little at the sight of Amy, a fact nobody noticed, thankfully. Spencer dropped down in front of him, hazel eyes wide and worried.

"Baby boy, what is it?"

"You can talk to us." Paige supplied, pulling over the futon.

Wow. Had he looked that bad running out? It was all but an intervention! His eyes darted between all the gawkers and Andy stood with Alexis. It was his supportive nod that gave Jesse the courage he needed to say what had to be said.

"You're...You wanted to know who...w-who had fathered Alexis."

The room was immediately alert. This was a big deal. Any time the subject had been broached, it had been the equivalent of pulling teeth. Everyone gathered. Andy excused himself briefly to pop Alexis into bed. Jesse waited until Andy had come back, leaving a supporting hand on his slim shoulder and neither boy missed eyes sliding toward Andy.

Swallowing, Jesse blurted it out. "Micha Anderson is Alexis' father!"

Jesse didn't realise how deafening silence could be until that very moment. Of course, it didn't last long. Amy let out a vicious shriek. She sprang forward screaming, but Derek caught his daughter around the middle, his eyes wide in shock.

"Liar!" Amy howled in fury. "You are LYING!"

Jesse leapt to his feet, all but crashing into Andy, eyes wide. "I'm not Mimi!" He whimpered, falling back on a pet name he hadn't used in a very long time.

"No way Micha would jump into bed with you!" Amy raged.

"He didn't!" Jesse wailed, tears streaming. "Micha RAPED me!"

Everything froze. Amy's screams stopped abruptly and all eyes landed on the youngest Morgan child. Jesse sniffled and wiped away the tears that insisted on falling. Spencer was the first to find his voice.

"W-What did you say?" The man croaked the pain evident.

"He r-raped me, papa." Jesse whimpered. "I-I begged him to stop...I begged him!"

"No, no!" Spencer exclaimed, gathering up his only son. "No, sweet boy. It was NOT your fault and I can hear it in your words, how you want to take responsibility!"

"But...But I should have fought harder!"

"No!" Paige blurted. "No, kiddo. There's no such thing. Micha should never have touched you!"

"You liar!"

All eyes snapped toward Amy. Her eyes were wide with rage and she practically trembled with it. The teenager pointed an accusing finger toward her twin.

"You are lying!"

Jesse pulled away from Spencer. "I'm not lying; Amy and I can prove it."

Amy snorted. "How exactly?"

"A paternity test." Jesse said firmly, though he shook all over. "I can and will prove Alexis is Micha's baby."

Amy shook her head. She stalked toward her twin and shoved him. The punch was a shock. Jesse expected it, but the others hadn't. Derek grabbed Amy, Andy came in the middle and Spencer helped Jesse to his feet. Blood gushed from a split in his lip and it killed Jesse to see his twin looking at him with absolute burning hatred. Without a word, he gathered what he needed and left with Andy.

He never saw Spencer's tears.

And they never saw his.

* * *

><p>. . .*:::*. . .<p>

* * *

><p><em>The storm ripped through Quantico. It was an angry howl, billowing through-out the streets, ushering people home, making windows rattle and answering the cries of one man as he laboured painfully._

_Jesse gripped the comforter beneath him and panted through the latest of contractions. His screams became a sob and flopping back against his pillows, Jesse sucked down deep breaths. His midwife and friend dabbed his cheeks with a cloth, crooning gently._

_"It's almost over, Jesse, y'll get t' hold y'r baby soon,__Cher__."_

_"Don't want it!" Jesse hissed angrily. "I just want the brat out of me and I don't care what you do with it!"_

_The midwife flinched. It was the same argument she had heard over and over the last several months. Ever since Jesse had discovered he was pregnant, she had done all she could to convince him to keep the infant growing within him, but with every milestone, every kick, Jesse grew more and more resentful of the child within him._

_When a fresh contraction ripped through him, Jesse doubled over with a pained hiss. He just wanted it over with, wanted the baby, the hell out of him. God! He had been so stupid! Now he was paying for it. Hours of labour and he was still suffering, for something he didn't want! The house moaned and groaned from the wind, almost sharing in his pain._

_"I can't do this anymore!" Jesse wailed._

_The midwife gripped his hand. "Yes y' can, y'r almost dere!"_

_Jesse whimpered and panted. The midwife moved between his thighs and found he was ready to push. Jesse followed her commands, pushing with each fresh contraction. She guided the infant and with one last push, the baby spilled into the midwife's arms, her squalls filling the room. Cutting the cord, the plump looked down at him with a mix of wonder and shock. She was small; with a dusting of curls and skin a pale gold. It was her eyes the young woman couldn't look away from. The scleras were a deep inky black, the irises a brilliant blood red with slitted pupils and yet, she wasn't afraid. The baby was beautiful._

_Jesse had rolled onto his side after the afterbirth had left his body. The midwife wrapped the baby up and approached the bed. "Jesse, y' have a daughter, Jesse."_

_"I don't want that thing." Jesse hissed, "Get the brat out of my sight!"_

_The baby whimpered in the midwife's arms. She wanted her mother. The Cajun woman tried again. "Jesse, look at her, she's just perfect."_

_"I won't say it again. Get that parasite out of here!"_

_The baby jumped in the midwife's arms and began to wail from the fright. Jesse curled up tight and with a small sniffle of her own, she left the room. It didn't feel right, what she was about to do. Laying the baby in a box padded with blankets, doing what she could to ignore her frantic cries, the midwife wrapped up and walked out into the storm. Like Jesse had wanted, she ventured through the rain, far from any civilisation and swallowing against the bile in her throat, she set the box beneath a tree. It blocked the rain to some extent, but not by much. The baby cried, the sounds piercing her heart. _

_"Forgive me__petit__, be strong little one. Maybe we'll meet again someday."_

_Ignoring the guilt and the actual chances of her survival, the midwife walked away from the newborn, knowing, she would hear her distraught cries in her dreams till the day she died./_

* * *

><p>Jesse jerked awake, eyes wide and with a heavy feeling upon his chest. It took him a second to realise; it was Andy's arm, strewn over him. They had fallen asleep. Alexis snoozed in her bassinette and Andy grumbled in his sleep. Jesse smiled when the bigger teen pulled him closer.<p>

God. That stupid dream. It had pestered him since he discovered he discovered he was pregnant. It meant nothing. Stress and...well...Jesse didn't really know.

He couldn't go home.

Not until he proved what a liar Micha Anderson really was.


	9. Betrayal

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, it sucks. But I'm so sick. Changing meds and I'm in hell, plus family drama. Intervention with alcoholic daddy, oodles of fun. So, I'm worn out -_-

Anywho, enjoy! One more chapter to go!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER NINE:<p>

**Betrayal:**

A month past, then two, then three and Jesse still refused to go home. Amy had pretty much written him off. She was one hundred percent on Micha's side. Jesse was happily binding his time. Another month or so and they would get their court order paternity test. Micha would not be able to lie once that happened. It was too late to prove rape, but at least his sister would know he was telling the truth. His parents were freaked, they wanted him home, but no way was Jesse setting foot in the house with his twin that angry with him. Last he heard Paige was doing damage control and good luck to her. The nightmares stopped eventually. Jesse was settling in with Andy and his mother. Lydia had declared she was honorary grandmother. It was rather funny.

"Oh! Look who's happy to see Nanny!" Lydia cooed one morning those three months later. Alexis squealed in delight when she was scooped up. The six month old immediately plastered banana covered hands to Lydia's cheeks. "Banana, we just had to share, huh sweet girl?"

Jesse chuckled, filling a mug with sweet tea. He was still breastfeeding, so coffee was a no-no. "Lexi, no splattering Nanny with fruit!"

"Alexis likes to share." Andy said breezing in and reaching for his mug.

Alexis let out a stream of baby babble. Planted on Lydia's hip, the baby talked away happily while Lydia tossed sausages on a pan and started the eggs. A single mother, she managed everything without putting the baby down once. Andy plopped down next to Jesse and bent kissing his cheek. In the three months, the boys had finally figured out where they wanted to be and even with his home life in turmoil, Jesse was so happy.

"What's the plan?"

"I was thinking we could take Alexis to the park for a bit." Andy suggested. "It's a Saturday, so let's take our girl out!"

Warmth flooded through Jesse. Even now, weeks later, it still shocked him how much Andy had taken to Alexis. He doted on her like she was his and as far as both were concerned, she was as good as.

"Sounds good to me," Jesse said happily.

Grinning, Andy kissed him and liberated Alexis from Lydia. Bouncing the baby on his hip, Andy brought her upstairs to get her dressed for the day. Cleaning up the mess Alexis had made, Lydia poured herself some coffee and sat down across from Jesse. The woman was an angel. It was the only word to describe her. She had taken Jesse and his daughter in, no questions asked. It was only in the last few weeks they had told her what was going on. Lydia got mad, upset, raged a little bit, promised bodily harm to Micha and when the calm fell, she went about as normal. Pretending as if nothing was going on. It was perfect and was making Jesse's life so much easier. When his cell phone buzzed, Jesse fished it out of his pocket. Heart in his throat, he clicked into the text from Derek.

_Court order came._

_Micha's DNA is being retrieved as we speak._

_Now we need Alexis'. _

_This time tomorrow, we got him._

_Dad x_

Holy shit! They had him! Micha couldn't lie and his parents were pulling strings to get the test done immediately. This mightened heal all between him and his twin, but she'd thank him in years to come.

He hoped.

"Jesse?"

Startled, Jesse looked up. Andy stood with Alexis perched on his hip. "I...Yeah?"

"Everything okay, baby?"

Jesse nodded and laughed, then sobbed, holding his phone out, while Lydia sprang up to comfort him. Andy read the text and almost dropped the phone.

"Holy crap! The court order came through! We got him!"

* * *

><p>. . .*:::*. . .<p>

* * *

><p>The next day came quick enough and Amy was about to get a severe reality check.<p>

Amy was getting tired of this. Her family were pretty much ganging up on her over Micha. Micha was banned from the house. Spencer and Derek were seriously upset with her and since Amy was unwilling to listen, the house was mostly tense silence.

"Amy."

The teenager jumped and looked up at Paige scowling. "What?"

Paige planted her hands on her hips. "Oh, do not get such attitude with me! Living-room. Now!"

With an irritated grunt, Amy followed her sister. She was surprised to find their parents and Hotch stood in the living-room and had barely entered when a sheet of paper was thrust toward her by Spencer.

"What's this?"

"The proof your twin is telling the truth." Spencer snapped. "Alexis is Micha's daughter."

Heart in her throat, Amy scanned the results and there it was, in black and white. Her twin had been telling the truth! Micha had lied...and.

"Oh God...h-he raped him...he really raped him!"

What had she done?!


	10. Apologies

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, it's dreadful. Sorry my flowers. It was the best I could do. Writer's block sucks! Anywho, look out for the next instalment 'Were We Ever'

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TEN:<p>

**Apologies:**

It took a week before Amy bothered to leave her room and even at that, she didn't speak to anyone. The guilt tearing at her was horrible. She had really screwed up. Once the DNA came out, Micha was dead to her. Sadly, the rape couldn't be proved. Alexis' existence wasn't enough for that. She simply proved they lay together. For Jesse, that seemed to be enough. As much as Amy hated it, Micha would learn some day. Karma had a way of biting you in the ass.

Amy pulled on one of Jesse's hoodies over her t-shirt and jeans. It was huge on her, but she didn't care. It smelt like her twin and it was a comfort she sorely needed.

Paige sat drinking coffee with Derek. Spencer had gone to work and Derek was off. Paige was visiting for a long weekend. Amy knew she was keeping an eye, but didn't bother pointing it out.

"Amy!" Derek said, half shocked, half delighted, "Morning, sweet girl."

Normal. That's what they were going for, huh? Amy could do that. Smiling, she bent and kissed his cheek. "Morning, Daddy."

The smell of coffee was wonderful. Amy was considering what cereal she wanted, when Paige spoke.

"I was talking to Jesse earlier. He's coming over later so you two can talk."

Amy whirled around, "You what?!"

Paige rolled his eyes. "This tip-toe crap was getting old. Jesse is willing to talk and you need to talk to him."

"That wasn't your decision!" Amy said angrily. "I...I wasn't ready!"

"And you think wallowing in your bedroom was going to solve anything?" Paige demanded.

"Enough!" Derek barked eyes narrowed as he looked between his daughters. "Paige, drop it. Amy, you are talking to your brother. Jesse will be more understanding than you think."

"I stabbed him in the back! Daddy, he's never going to forgive me!"

The second the tears came, Derek was pulling his daughter into his arms. He cradled her while she sobbed. His youngest children had been put through way too much. Amy cried till her head throbbed. Once she was done. Paige pressed a mug of tea into her hands. The young woman pulled up a chair and took her sister's hand.

"Amy, you screwed up, but you are only sixteen! No one expects you to react with the sense of an adult. You were just reacting like a kid, angry with her brother."

Amy shook her head. "This is different, Paige!"

"It's not." Derek told her firmly. "Amy, Jesse will forgive you, but you need to talk to him. You're the one who needs to mend your bridges."

She knew that. God, how she knew that! It didn't make her any less freaked. Jesse was her twin. She couldn't go on without him, but if she did, it was her own doing. Silence fell over the kitchen. Amy finished her breakfast and when it came time, Paige dropped her to school, another shitastic situation. Everyone knew about Micha's crime. Everyone knew he had fathered Alexis. The student body was half and half on what had happened. A lot had stuck by Micha. Because of it, she had taken a lot of shit for it.

"Amy!"

Plastering on a fake smile, Amy closed her locker, "Hey, Saoirse!"

Saoirse rolled her eyes. "Yeah, keep your false smiles bullshit to yourself. You ain't fooling anyone."

Amy sighed and let her form sag. Damn it, why did Saoirse have to know her so well? The teenager—whose hair was now neon pink and orange—opened up her locker and snagged her math book. Amy blinked. She was wearing brilliant pink and lime shit kicker boots with silver buckles, lots of buckles. Torn up black jeans, with lime tights beneath and neon pink t-shirt.

"What's with the fluorescent look?"

"Gotta get my mom's attention some way, don't I?"

"If only you could put this much effort into math." Amy said with a roll of her eyes. "How did you find the history assignment?"

"It sucked ass, but I got it done. Can we not avoid the fact that you were obviously crying at some point today?"

"Seriously, Saoirse? My life went to shit, when am I not crying lately?"

"True." Saoirse ground out. "Seriously, Amy, are you okay?"

"No. But do I deserve to be? No. My brother needed me, Saoirse and I stabbed him in the back." Amy shook her head. "I deserve to suffer for it."

Saoirse sighed sadly and watched Amy walk away, broken down and all because one boy couldn't keep his hands to himself.

* * *

><p>. . .*:::*. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Jesse stood outside the high school, wind waving through his messy curls and a soft smile on his face. Completely at peace, he felt...healed. Micha was not going to jail, but everyone knew what he had done. He knew it was seen from two sides, but he didn't care. Only that morning, another crack was reset inside him. Micha's father had come to see him. Agent Anderson had only heard about Alexis and he wanted the chance to get to know his granddaughter. Jesse didn't hold him responsible for his son's behaviour. It wasn't his fault and because of that, Jesse was willing to let him know his granddaughter.<p>

Now, he just had one other thing to do.

When Amy stepped from school, looking as if the weight of the world was upon her, Jesse waited by their favourite tree. He was so glad to see her. Everyone had said, he had the right to be angry, that what Amy had done was so very wrong, but Jesse wanted to forgive his sister and move on. Micha had tried to break him. Even now he was adding to the cracks. It was up to him to say enough is enough.

Head down, bag heavy, Amy didn't notice her twin at first. And then, the whispers started. Finger pointing and when Saoirse let out a shocked, "Holy crap!" Well, she had to look up. Her heart went still, her eyes filling with tears and no matter how much she blinked, they wouldn't fade and neither did he.

Jesse ignored the talkers and the haters and opened his arms with a warm smile. "Hey, Mimi, ready to go home?"

With a gasped sob, Amy broke into a run. Her belongings fell from her arms and she flung herself into his arms.

All was forgiven.

The End


End file.
